1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for contactless measurement of a displacement path, especially for the detection of position and movement, comprising a sensor electronics system for the provision of an alternating current and the evaluation of alterations therein, in addition to an inductive sensor comprising at least one coil.
2. The Prior Art
Similar devices, but in contrast to the displacement path measurement according to the application, are known for distance measurement, in many different forms.